


Desert Nights (In Which Jim Rescues Bones From The Cold Desert Night)

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Series: Desert Strays [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, Jim is a desert hooker, Jim rescues Bones, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Kink, One Night Stands, Smut, Stripping, Teasing, and Bones really likes him back, and kinda falls for him a bit, bones is a doctor, but at least they communicate in the end, i dont know how to tag everything, theres just a bunch of sex ok, they're both hopeless idiots, this is possibly the smuttiest smut i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Jim works as a hooker in the desert, despite his childhood dream of becoming an astro-physicist. As he drives to the next good stop for clients, he comes across Bones, standing in the middle of the desert, alone, relaxed, and unconcerned about the approaching night.Jim gives him a lift to the small town and the hotel, and Bones buys him drinks to repay the kindness.After a one-night-stand, Jim realises that Bones isn't who he thought he was.





	Desert Nights (In Which Jim Rescues Bones From The Cold Desert Night)

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off this tumblr post!](https://septimore.tumblr.com/post/166771418666/karijn-j-so-i-was-searching-desert-hooker-on#notes)
> 
> Though, bear in mind, if you don't want to be spoilered for the twist at the end you shouldn't check the post until after you read the fic!!

Jim was driving to the next bar to gauge out some clients, when he first saw the man who would change his life forever.

He was already wearing his working clothes, and was wearing aviators against the glaring sun. His car smelled faintly of sunscreen and sweat, and though he was early, he enjoyed watching his car eat up the dust between his previous rooms and the small oasis of rich hotels nearby. The car threw up trails of sand that had flowed onto the roads with a storm; in some places it was entirely submerged.

Abruptly, he spotted a figure dressed in black, standing casually by the side of the road. He slowed, not wanting to accidentally cover someone in sand. He wondered what a man clad in a smartly cut suit would be doing, lighting up a cigarette in the middle of a desert road. He ground to a halt, and leaned out of his lowered window cautiously.

“Hi! Are you alright?”   
  
“I’m doin’ just fine, thanks.” The man nodded at him, seeming utterly at peace with his predicament. His voice was a pleasant, light drawl that spoke of the south, and it made Jim’s mind slip towards the inappropriate – not that it took much to do so. 

“You’re in the middle of the desert, without a ride. What happened?”

“Well,” the man sauntered closer to the car, casting aside the cigarette and licking his full lips. “My car had ta get towed. There were too many people an’ not enough seats, so I’m waitin’ for ‘em ta come back an’ get me.”

“It’s gonna be night soon. It gets really cold out here, trust me. You want a ride with me? I’m headed to the posh place not too far from here, that’s probably where your car got towed to.” Jim offered.

“Well, that’s mighty kind of ya. I…don’t mind if I do. I can pay ya back for the gas.”   
  
“No need. Please, get in!” Jim waved off the idea of payment. Leaving someone stranded in the desert, in such wonderfully skin-tight – no, such flimsy clothing, would be irresponsible and even cruel. It had nothing to do with the almost obscenely attractive way the man’s lips stretched into a grin, or how his shirt mapped out his solid torso. He had never been jealous of a shirt before, but the thought of being that close to such enticing muscle made him wonder. 

“Thanks. I appreciate it, darlin’.” The endearment passed his lips easily, as he arranged himself in the passenger seat, settling into Jim’s car and his mind.

“Not a problem!” Jim said cheerfully, while a traitorous part of his brain whispered what exactly the man could do to show his appreciation. “My name’s Jim, by the way.”   
  
“Leonard.” The man held out a hand, which Jim took, and bent down to kiss it rather than shaking it, as Leonard had probably assumed would happen. “Well, ain’t you a damn shinin’ knight.” He said, huffing out a laugh as he took his hand back.

“I try.” Jim grinned, starting the car back up and accelerating, enjoying the way the air breezed past, stroking his hair into a wild, sandy mess. “So, what kind of job do you do, that’s got you stuck all the way out here?”   
  
“Medical conference.” Leonard said. “I’m a doctor.”   
  
“Damn, that’s fancy.” Jim flicked his gaze over to Leonard, appreciating the way the burnt orange sunlight lit strands of his hair with neon, glinting across his green eyes and casting shadows that played across his handsome features. “Doctor Leonard.” Jim relished the title, pronouncing the words as if he were eating a luscious cherry. “Hm. I think I’ll call you Sawbones.” He flicked another glance at him, to gauge his response.   
  
“We only still use saws when we’re operating under the sternum, y’know, kid.” He drawled, amusement wrinkling his skin, mapping his emotions onto his expression effortlessly.

“Alright, just Bones then. It’s shorter, anyway.” Jim licked his lips, flashing another smile at the man – Bones.

“There ain’t gonna be a thing I can do ta stop you from callin’ me that, is there?”   
  
“Nope!” Jim laughed, the sound brighter than the sun’s glare.

“Well, fine then. But I get ta call you kid.”   
  
“Kid? What, like you’re so much older than me!” Jim threw him a mostly playful glare.

“That’s right, kiddo. I’m thirty-one, I’ll have you know.” Bones stretched, the movement making his muscles ripple in a distraction that Jim could only allow because he knew the route better than he knew his own body.

“So? I’m twenty-six, Bones. Five years is basically nothing.” Jim shot back. 

“Five years is five years, kid.” Bones responded, and something in his voice sounded a little weary. “Nobody’s figured out their shit in their twenties. Or, mostly, anyways. Takes a long time ta figure what kinda thing you’re passionate enough about ta carry you through the rest of your life.”

“A job’s a job, though, isn’t it?” Jim shrugged, trying to ignore the instinctive reaction he was having to Bones’ words. It wasn’t like the man knew anything about his lifestyle; the comment wasn’t pointed or malicious. It just happened to hit a few sore spots for him. “At the end of the day, if it keeps you alive, fed and vaguely functional, it’s worth it. Else you just fall off the grid completely.”   
  
“That’s one hell of a way ta look at the world, kid.” Bones raised an eyebrow at him, laughing a little. “You sure have a way of makin’ me feel like an optimist. Well, that or like I’m an ass.”   
  
“Hey, I’m plenty optimistic! I just inject myself with realism regularly so I don’t end up, I don’t know…stuck in the middle of a desert, needing a lift from a random stranger.” Jim said, somewhat pointedly. 

It felt unusual to be lecturing someone else about taking care of themselves, more so given the man was apparently older than him. Not to mention obscenely attractive. Jim shook his head, dismissing the thought. It seemed unlikely that the man could become a client. He wasn’t sure if he wanted him to. He was too likeable to be relegated to another customer, already. And that, well, that spelled trouble, with a capital T for Tiberius.

“Sure y’are, kid.” The sarcasm in his voice softened for a moment. “I’m sorry. Kinda did sound like an ass for a bit there. I’m told I can sound like a regular preacher, when I ramble. Hell, I’m the first ta admit, I’m damn lucky ta get to work in my passion. It’s somethin’ a lotta people don’t get the luxury of.”

Jim looked at Bones for a long moment, letting the hum of the engine fill the silence.

“You’re not an ass. You’re right. Maybe a little idealistic in assuming people are free to follow the passion they’ve figured out, but at least you’re self-aware about it.”   
  
“Thanks, kid.” Bones snorted, rolling his eyes. “I guess idealistic and self-aware is better than bein’ an ass.”   
  
“It’s actually kind of cute.” Jim smiled at him, tentatively.

“I’m sorry, what?”   
  
“The idealism. I mean, you’re a doctor, and you want people to follow their passions, and you think the best of the world. It could be a bit frustrating without the self-awareness, but instead it’s, I don’t know…it’s sort of endearing.”   
  
“How in the hell did I get to a point where some scrap of a kid can claim greater grumpy cynicism than me?” Bones glared. “I’ll have you know, I scare people. Patients have been known to run from my hypos!”   
  
“Yeah, sure.” Jim laughed, the heaviness in his chest at the mention of jobs and passions freeing a little. “But I can guarantee you’d only do that to slackers. I bet you’re the kind of doctor who gives little kids lollipops and sends grown men away in tears.”   
  
“Shut up! You don’t know that!” Bones crossed his arms, but he couldn’t quite manage to sound angry.

“Yeah, I do. You might be able to bully your patients into looking after themselves, but you can’t intimidate me into thinking that you’re actually mean.” Jim shifted in his seat, allowing himself to look a little smug when Bones broke into a grin.

“Dammit, kid. You’ll be the death of me.”

“Nah. I totally saved your life, remember? Stranded alone in the desert, waiting for a life? Ring any bells?”   
  
“Hey! They were comin’ back for me, an’ you know it.”

“I don’t know it, actually. I can’t believe you let people just drive off with your car and leave you behind!”

“I’ve still got my phone, ya know. If it started getting’ too late I coulda called for help.”

“You’d have been on your own until then, though. So unless you learned how to survive a desert night, which, no offence, I’m pretty sure you haven’t, you’d have ended up with at least hypothermia, doctor or not.”

“You always expect the worst scenario, kid?” Bones raised his eyebrow at Jim, and Jim shrugged.

“Safety nets can get holes in them, Bones. You have to make sure you’re the one in control of your life, since you never know when someone might decide to hurt you.”

“Alright, damn.” Bones muttered, and Jim watched him flick his gaze out to the shifting sand dunes outside the car. Patches of sand occasionally sifted through the air, skimming across the metal body of the car with a faint rustle.

“At least you’d have seen the stars.” Jim said the words as a peace offering, regretting a little of his bitterness.

“Huh? The stars?” Bones turned and looked at Jim questioningly, and Jim smiled, a little softly.

“Yeah. At night, the stars in the desert are incredible. One of the benefits of being far from large cities.” Jim couldn’t quite keep the painful longing from his voice.

“That don’t sound too bad, then, darlin’. Mighta died from exposure, but at least I’d be reminded of my insignificance in the universe before I did.” Bones’ tone was a little sarcastic, but not cruel.

“But the stars are beautiful, Bones.” Jim said, trying to coax his new companion back into the optimism that had been so present in his previous actions and philosophies. “And I don’t think it’s so bad, being so small compared to the rest of the universe. It makes our problems small too. At the end of the day, we’re just a ripple. We can try and make our ripple impactful, or just try and survive, whatever, and the universe won’t judge us. Nothing we do matters. I find that weirdly comforting.”

“Well, you’re a regular nihilist, ain’t ya.” Bones was silent for a moment, then continued. “Y’ever think that nothing mattering only makes it all more important?”

“Yeah.” Jim said, a little hoarsely. “But hey. That’s my life. First stop, survival, next stop, the stars.”

“Don’t tell me you want to go up there?”

“That’s the dream.” Jim grinned a little at Bones’ horrified tone. “Or at least, it was. Always wanted to be an astro-physicist, honestly. I’m not gonna kid myself into thinking I’d make it as an astronaut, that’s a whole other aspiration, but astro-physicist is only a couple of gradations away, right? I’m sure I’d eventually qualify, even for just one trip.”

“You actually want to go into space, you’ve gotta be kiddin’ me! Space is darkness and danger and god knows what diseases might mutate up there!”

“You’re very grumpy, for an optimist.”

“An’ you’re very romantic, for a cynic, kid. We all got our oxymorons.”

“Romantic?” Jim snorted with laughter. “Where did you get that from?”

“You wanna literally reach the stars, darlin’. Don’t get much more romantic than that.”

“Oh, so you meant romantic like Blake or Byron or Shelley.” Jim nodded. “I guess so.  
__ For joy to my heart,  
__ Is the proud part  
__ Thou bearest in Heaven at night,  
__ And more I admire  
_ Thy distant fire,  
_ __ Than that colder, lowly light. ”

“I’da thought you’d prefer Frost to Donne.  
__ To satisfy a lifelong curiosity  
__ About our place among the infinities.  
That seems more your speed, I reckon.”

“Sure, maybe. Actually, that one is oddly appropriate.”

“What,  _ The Star Splitter _ ?”

“Grew up in Iowa. If I’d stayed, I’m pretty sure I’d have burned down the farm myself.” Jim flashed Bones a grin, to keep the conversation light.

“Iowa? Let me get this straight. You wanna be an astro-physicist, you quote John goddamn Donne at the drop of a hat, you may or may not be an arsonist, and you’re hangin’ out in the desert?”

“Yeah, that about sums it up!” Jim said, cheerfully. “Except the part about being straight.” He laughed at his own joke. If he had learned one thing from his interactions with people, it was that he could never resist a straight-joke when the opportunity was laid out. He watched Bones’ face drop from curiosity directly into amusement, and his laughter was catching. When he calmed down, he looked back at Jim, curiously.

“So why’re you actually here? I’m guessin’ it ain’t ‘cause the stars are brighter. Could be wrong, though.” He smiled at Jim tentatively, and Jim felt himself start to shut down again, the grin fading from his face.

“I uh, I travel a lot. I’m….” Jim paused, trying to draw his persona back over himself, his posture shifting back from engaged in the conversation to a more careless sprawl. He curved his lips into a grin that he knew made him seem like he was seconds away from propositioning someone, and turned it onto Bones, trying desperately to not feel regret or worry for what he would think. “I guess you could call me a professional whore.”

“Oh.” Bones blinked once, and Jim braced himself for the response. “Fair enough.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“What?” Bones raised an eyebrow at Jim, looking as mystified as Jim felt.

“That’s it? That’s all you’ve got to say?” Jim demanded, not sure if he should feel offended or relieved, or neither.

“Well, sure. You’re of age, I don’t reckon I need ta give you a talk on safe sex or anythin’. I ain’t gonna judge, why would I?”

“Most people do.” Jim shrugged. “And you kept going on about your ‘passions’. Not that I hate this or anything, but I expected you to be at least a little…I don’t know.”

“Like I said before. I  _ do _ try ta not be a complete ass. M’sorry ya thought I’d be a jerk about it. Guess I should work on my social manner. Always was told my bedside manner is shit.” Bones offered him a grin, and Jim smiled back.

“Well, I’m not a patient, so it’s all good.” Jim said. “And I’m sure your bedside manner isn’t too terrible. Or your social one. You’ve been talking to me just fine!”

“Don’t pander to me, kid. Self-awareness is apparently one o’ my only savin’ graces, remember?” He smirked, and Jim laughed.

“Speaking of saving, look ahead. I’ve saved you from the desert. Behold, the tiny-ass town where your car and conference probably are. You know what hotel you’ll be at?”

“Palm Road Centre. ‘S where the conference is at.” Bones said.

“Huh, neat. I’m headed there too. Want me to drop you off before I park?”

“That’d be just fine, kid. Thank you.” Bones paused for a moment. “Look, I don’t want ta interfere with your work, but…could I at least buy you a drink or some dinner for your help? No obligation ta say yes, but…”

“I was planning on working the crowd tomorrow, not tonight.” Jim said, as he pulled up outside the hotel. “Go for it. How does seven at the lounge area sound?”

“You got it, Captain.” Bones gave him a mock-salute, and shut the door of the car. Jim drove off, returning the salute with a small smirk.

* * *

Jim was inexplicably nervous as he waited to see if Bones would show. He could feel eyes lingering on him, and for once, the open appreciation wasn’t welcome; he wasn’t scouting for clients tonight, and he had been hoping to spend the evening just resting, before Bones came along and threw all his plans askew by being so kind and attractive.

He ran a hand through his hair, a distracted, self-conscious habit. He felt far too aware of how his trousers clung to his legs and wrapped around his hips, and he knew that the black shirt he wore was several buttons short of making a decent collar. He tried to take his mind off it all by gauging out some clients, but it seemed that the majority of the people attending the conference – the ones who were likely rich enough to pay – would be arriving the next day.

“Glad you decided ta show, darlin’.”

Jim turned, and saw Bones smiling at him. He had changed into a different suit, this one with a deep red shirt that somehow made his eyes look greener. No tie, which made Jim feel better about his own lack, but was also extremely distracting as it laid bare slivers of collarbone and the edges of toned muscle. He smiled back, belatedly.

“Well, when a handsome guy offers to buy you dinner, you tend to show up.” He quipped.

“What guy? Where – what-“ Bones looked dismayed, and Jim had to laugh.

“I meant you, you complete idiot!” Jim rolled his eyes, and clapped him on the back lightly. “Now, I’m afraid I was impolite and ate without you, so how about drinks? We can split the bill, because I seriously have to feed you some cocktails, the bartender is  _ delicious _ !”

“Thank god, I ate early too. Nothin’ like a long car journey ta work up an appetite, apparently. Delicious, you say?” Bones raised an eyebrow as they approached the bar, behind which was a young man who nodded to them as they took two of the barstools.

“His drinks are pretty great, too.” Jim grinned and winked, which made Bones laugh.

“Whatever you say. What d’ya want, Jim?” Bones rested an elbow on the bar counter, it’s smooth surface of obsidian reflecting the warm lights that lit up the extensive liquor selection behind the bar.

“I’ll go for a classic, G&T, if that’s alright. I’ll get the next round.”

“Sure.” Bones waited for the bartender to look over, and made eye contact. The bartender spotted him and abandoned the conversation he had been engaged in, heading over.

“I’m sorry for the delay, Sir. What can I get you?”

“Hey, easy. We can wait; take your time. That lot were here first.” Bones nodded to the others waiting by the bar.

“Right you are, Sir.” The man nodded to Jim, and quickly made up the drinks for the others.

“What, you’re turning down being queue-skipped? You realise he’s probably doing that to flirt, right? You didn’t have to turn it down, I don’t mind. We’d both win.” Jim said, a little amused.

“Whatever it is, in ain’t fair to get drinks before the others. They’ve been waitin’ way longer, and it ain’t like we’re in a rush!” Bones shrugged.

“Damn, Bones. You always this much of a gentleman?”

“Born an’ raised in Georgia, darlin’. I’m a Southern gentleman through an’ through.” Bones winked at Jim.

“That’s where your accent is from! Neat!” Jim watched the bartender finish up what looked to be a margarita, before he headed over and looked at Bones expectantly.

“One G&T and one mint julep, please…sorry, what’s your name?”

“Karim, Sir.”

“Thanks, Karim. No need ta call me ‘Sir’, please.”

“Of course, S-“ Karim’s lips quirked into a smile. “Doctor. I’ll be right back with the drinks.” He turned to Jim. “Nice to see you around, Jim. You haven’t been here for a while. How’s it going?”

As he spoke, Karim was pulling down the ingredients required for the cocktails, an impressive display of multitasking.

“Ah, the usual.” Jim responded. “Off duty tonight, just relaxing. Found this stray hanging around in the desert without so much as a sunhat, and gave him a lift.”

“Hey, we’ve been through this. I woulda been fine! Not that I ain’t grateful an’ all. Still don’t get why ya won’t let me pay for the damn fuel though.”

“I said before, it’s a favour. You don’t have to pay me for it, I’m not a chauffeur!”

“Fine, have it your way. I’ll just pay for the tab.”

“What?! No, we gotta share it!”

“Jim, I thought you were gonna let me pay for this. I’m tryin’ ta thank you here. You know, I’m trying not to be an ass. Remember?”

“Karim, don’t let him pay for all of it, ok?”

“One G&T for you, and one mint julep for the stray.” Karim said, with a wink for each of them. “And I refuse to take sides in this. You two are on your own, there.”

“I am betrayed!” Jim exclaimed, dramatically, and Bones elbowed him in the ribs, as they both laughed loudly enough to draw a few scandalised glares.

“Damn, if we’re like this sober, I pity y’all who gotta deal with us when we’re drunk.” Bones said, still laughing. “I shoulda known you’d be obnoxious about it.”

“And you’re all prim and proper? You’re here for a medical conference and decided to have drinks. I’m not the one being irresponsible here, it’s not like I have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Point taken.” Bones said dryly, sipping his bourbon. “Anyways. If you’ve quite finished malignin’ my character, what d’ya think of havin’ a go at the bumper carts they jus’ got in the other month? I hear they’re a riot if y’ain’t sober.”

“Why Bones,” Jim said, grinning. “I never took you for a reckless type.”

“That a yes, kid?”

“Hell yeah it is!”

* * *

Several drinks later, Jim and Bones found themselves leaning against the wall, behind a short queue of people. Or rather, Jim was leaning against the wall, and Bones was standing by him. Bones’ eyes kept tracking to Jim’s lips, lingering on his exposed neck and his eyes, and occasionally his ass. This was the primary reason that Jim was grinning quite so smugly, enjoying the way his new friend would flush every time he licked his lips. At some point, they had swapped drinks, and Jim could taste bourbon on his lips. For a moment, he imagined he could taste it in Bones’ mouth, and he licked his lips again, slowly, loving the involuntary way Bones swayed forwards at the action.

“I’m sorry, Sirs, would you like to skip the queue?” An attendant was hovering near them, anxiously.

“Nah, we’re good, but thanks, uh…” Bones leaned down a little and squinted at the nametag. “Sandra. We’re jus’ fine.”

“Of course, Sir.” The attendant gave him a slightly amused smile, before returning to the front of the line.

“Hell, Bones, you get hit on a lot, huh.” Jim said, grinning.

“What d’ya mean?”

“You know, queue-skipping? Any idea how rare that is?”

“Oh, sure, but I don’t exactly take anyone up on it, do I?”

“Why not?”

“It ain’t exactly fair, is it? I jus’ don’t think it makes sense when I’m fine with waitin’.”

“Would it kill you to be selfish for once?” Jim said, mock-pouting.

“No, but honestly? I’m loathe to give up this position. The view’s pretty damn good.” Bones said, and the smirk that graced his features went straight to Jim’s groin.

“Well,” He said, a little breathlessly. “I suppose you make a compelling point.”

“Damn right I do.” Bones almost growled the response, and Jim gave in to the urge he’d been stamping down on for at least an hour. He grabbed Bones’ shirt collar, and pulled him down into a kiss.

As kisses went, it wasn’t the best. Bones wasn’t aligned right, and his hands thudded against the wall as he overbalanced a little in surprise, caging Jim between his arms. Jim licked Bones’ lip before he could pull away. It tasted of lime and mint.

“Hell,” Bones said, pulling back, his arms moving back to his sides in an instant. “Kid, we gotta talk.” He grabbed Jim’s hand, and dragged Jim away from the queue, shoving a couple of notes into the tip jar as they went.

“What are you doing? Bones?” Jim asked, letting himself be whisked up and bundled into a spare elevator. He watched as Bones hit a floor number, wondering if they were headed to his room. But the words and his urgency didn’t seem entirely sexual, and just as they reached a mid-point, Bones hit another button and the lift ground to a halt.

“Bones, what the hell?” Jim snatched his hand away, eyeing him warily. He hadn’t thought the man was dangerous, but he’d been wrong before. The alcohol wasn’t interfering too badly, though, and watching Bones sway a little, he suspected he was less drunk than the other man.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Jim.” Bones said, biting his lip distractedly. “Look. You’re hot as fuck, an’ I’m pretty sure you know it, right?” He didn’t wait for a response, ploughing on. “But, I thought you weren’t workin’ tonight, an’ I’m confused as hell, because I’d’a been happy with a little flirtin’ an’ gettin’ ta pay ya back for givin’ me a lift somehow. An’ then ya kissed me, an’ I got even more confused. What d’ya want from this? ‘Cause I c-“

“I don’t want payment.” Jim cut him off, before Bones could continue. “ I just want  _ you _ .”

“Huh.” Bones let out all the air in his lungs, as if he’d been punched lightly in the stomach, and he looked slightly dazed, staring at Jim with unmistakeable wonder. Jim couldn’t help but find his expression utterly endearing. “I…but I’m jus’…why?” He sounded so perplexed that it made Jim’s heart ache a little.

“I have no idea how someone as cute and kind as you has so little clue about how attractive they are.” Jim said, moving forward so that he was crowding Bones against the back of the elevator. “But I think I’m very glad you decided to buy me drinks.” He let his lips linger inches from Bones’, wanting the other man to make the first move. Bones let out a small, indecipherable sound, his hands pressing against the wall.

Then Bones tilted his head and kissed Jim. This time, they were both prepared for it. Jim hummed into the kiss, the light brush of skin on skin, the gentle tongue running over his bottom lip. Jim opened to it, changing angle slightly for a breath, and pressing in again, his hands sliding into place automatically, one cupping Bones’ cheek and the other grasping lightly at his hair. He could feel the scrape of not-quite-stubble on his cheek, and tasted alcohol and mint. Bones smelled of tea-tree and mint, and it made Jim smile, breaking the kiss for a moment.

Bones took the opportunity to grip Jim’s hips and swing them both around, so Jim was pressed against the wall, their bodies flush, and Jim laughed in surprise. He was cut off by another kiss, and he melted into it. Bones’ lips and tongue were gentle, and yet somehow maddening in their intensity. Teeth scraped over his bottom lip, oh so softly, and Jim moaned, desperate for more. He pressed forwards, clashing their lips together, and Bones seemed to take it as permission. One hand tightened over his hip, the other grabbing the wrist of the hand Jim was using to cup his cheek, pressing it firmly but carefully against the wall. Jim broke the kiss to gasp in arousal, throwing his head back, realising they were still in the elevator.

His train of thought was broken by Bones’ lips on his neck, licking and kissing down it to where his shirt covered his shoulder. Jim gasped at the ceiling, his mind thoroughly coated in pleasure.   
  
“Bones, yes…” The words spilled from his lips, and he tried his best to gather himself. “Bones, we’re...in the elevator...we should probably get to my r-” His voice hitched as Bones licked a stripe up his neck. “Oh - to my room. Or yours. Whichever, so long as there’s a bed and some - oh, that’s good…”    
  
Bones drew away, letting his breath ghost across the skin of Jim’s exposed neck, making him shiver with the promise of further pleasure. He removed the hand on Jim’s hip, to press the stop button again, and the lift jolted into movement, making Jim need to grip onto Bones to stay upright.

“The hotel stocks supplies, right?” Bones asked, and Jim nodded, trying in vain to not lean into the man.   
  
“Yep.” Jim murmured, taking his chance to press his own lips to Bones’ jawline, and he loved the elegance with which Bones’ eyes fluttered at the action. “You were right, by the way.”   
  
“Hm?” Bones pulled away to raise his eyebrow at Jim questioningly.   
  
“We’re definitely obnoxious when drunk.” Jim grinned, and Bones laughed as he leaned in to kiss him again, licking into his mouth and making Jim’s knees weaken, making him grateful for the wall behind him.

“Guess we are.” He murmured, against Jim’s lips. The elevator pinged, and Bones drew away. Jim would have protested, but Bones had taken his hand again, so he let himself be dragged out of the lift.

“Bones...you sure you have the right floor-” Jim began, but Bones ignored him, tugging him into the third room across from the expensive penthouse suite. Jim looked around curiously, at the surprisingly lush, large room, but abruptly became distracted by the way Bones was once again pressing him hard against a vertical surface - this time the back of the door.

“Yep, it’s my room.” Bones drawled, running his hands slowly up Jim’s chest, moving teasingly over his peaked nipples over his shirt, before running down his arms. “Now, I thought I heard ya breath hitchin’ when I pressed down on ya wrist earlier.”   
  
“Less talking, more kissing, Bones!” Jim protested, and moved his head forward. In a flash, Bones had gripped his hair, holding his head back. The easy control made him gasp with arousal. “Oh…”   
  
“So.” Bones said, his voice shading on just the delicious side of smug and knowing. “Ya like a bit o’ powerplay?”   
  
“Bones…” Jim moaned, unsure if the name was a protest or a plea. Bones grinned, and let go of Jim’s hair, going back to his wrists and pressing them against the wall. He didn’t move sharply or violently, but his grip was firm, and when Jim pressed against them lightly, it brought home to him just how unexpectedly strong Bones was. “Hell yes, Bones…” He murmured, biting his lip, and letting himself struggle softly against the hands gripping him to the wall.

“Well then, darlin’” Bones whispered into his ear, lovingly. “How about you just let me hold you down and fuck you into next week, hm?”   
  
“H-hell, Bones…” Jim said, weakly. “Didn’t think you’d be such a kinky bastard.”   
  
“Watch who you’re callin’ bastard, sweetheart.” Bones said, and leaned in to suck a hickey onto Jim’s neck, biting down a little on the hyper-sensitive skin. Jim moaned, and Bones moved up to drink in the sound, kissing him soundly. Like before, the permission given by Jim’s enthusiasm made Bones harsher, firmer, and he tugged Jim’s bottom lip between his teeth, dragging across it and releasing it with one last, gentle lick to it. 

Bones rolled his hips, and Jim felt the friction against his already-hard cock. He gasped, pushing against Bones’ hands again, bucking his hips against Bones’ for more.

“Calm down there, darlin’.” Bones said, taking a moment to lick his way up Jim’s jaw and nibble at one of his ears. “I’ve got ya.”   
  
Jim whined in the back of his throat, hands clutching at the back of Bones’ shirt, scrabbling for purchase and settling for pressing his hands firmly against his shoulder blades.

“What was that? Did ya want me to slow down?” Bones said, teasingly, whispering his lips across the shell of Jim’s ear, brushing their lips together in the lightest kiss yet, leaving Jim aching for more.

“No, I want more, and I’m pretty sure you know it!” Jim rolled his hips, glad that it made Bones bite his lip and grunt low against his lips.

“Now now, look who’s gettin’ all impatient.” Bones murmured, stepping back releasing Jim’s wrists.   
  
“What? Bones, come on!” Jim exclaimed, utterly frustrated.

“Well, I’m headin’ to the bed, an’ I’ll be strokin’ my cock think’ of you. Ya comin’?” Bones said, a smirk sprawling across his face before he turned, giving Jim a nice view of his ass as he stripped off his shirt. Jim stared, transfixed by the strong muscles on his back, until he vanished into the bedroom door. Jim blinked, snapping out of the haze of desire, and walked towards the bedroom at a pace that he would have been embarrassed by if he hadn’t been so needy already. 

Jim paused in the doorway, drinking in the sight before him. Bones was lying on the bed, his clothes strewn across the floor, abandoned, and his left hand was gently fisting his cock. Jim’s eyes fixed on it. Bones was, apparently, fucking  _ packing _ . He licked his lips unconsciously, and Bones turned his gaze on him. The intensity of his gaze made Jim want to moan again, and he found that half of his brain was preoccupied by the image of Bones stroking himself while the rest of him flitted straight to wondering what it would taste like in his mouth.

“Y’alright there, darlin’?” Bones asked, his voice gravelly and amused.   
  
“Yeah,” Jim said, shakily. “Can I suck your cock?”   
  
“Oh, fuck, Jim!” Bones paused in his stroking, holding the base of his cock for a moment and closing his eyes at the words. “How about you strip for me first, yeah?” Bones started stroking himself again, hand slow and teasing, resting lightly on the dark hair at the base of his cock and his thumb flicking over the slit at the head with each time.

Wordlessly, Jim started to remove his clothing, licking his lips unconsciously again.

“Make it a show, sweetheart.” Bones said, and though the tone was gentle, it thrilled through Jim as an order.

Jim paused halfway through unbuttoning his shirt. He looked up, and met Bones’ eyes, biting his lip on purpose as he slowly undid all the buttons, taking a moment to run his hands over the exposed skin of his chest. He let one hand tease one of his nipples for a moment, and the heat in Bones’ eyes was more than worth the added frustration.

He let the shirt slip off his shoulders and down his arms to pool at the floor, and then bent over, turning so Bones could see how the leather of his trousers hugged the curve of his ass. He took his time unlacing the boots, standing up again to toe them off. He pulled off his socks quickly, unsure how to make that part sexy, and then he was back to facing Bones. He hooked his fingers into his belt-loops, and smiled, letting himself appreciate the sight of Bones on the bed before him, watching intently.

“Like what you see?” He quipped.   
  
“Less talkin’, more strippin’, darlin’.” Bones said with a grin.   
  
“Impatient? Shouldn’t you know how to wait, since you’re a doctor and all?” Jim said, teasingly.   
  
“I’m impatient, sweetheart, ‘cause I know we both want me to take charge and fuck you. So. Strip for me.” Bones said, offsetting his words with a wink, and Jim couldn’t help but grin back.   
  
“When you put it that way…” Jim said, letting his right hand drop the side of his trousers down to reveal a sliver of hipbone. “Seems like I’ll benefit more if I go slow and get you all riled up.”   
  
“You’re a fuckin’ tease, ya know that?” Bones said, but his eyes were fixed on the sliver of hipbone, and he didn’t complain when Jim pulled the other side down to match, teasing a small strip of pubic hair before he turned, bending over and slowly pulling the trousers down to reveal his bare ass. He let the trousers pool at his feet, stepping out and bending low again, ostensibly to pick up his clothing, but really just to display his ass again. He heard Bones’ breath hitch, and he smirked to himself, standing up and moving to place the clothes in a chair, before standing so his profile was towards Bones, the angle of his legs still hiding his own cock. He looked over at the other man.

Bones looked wrecked. His eyes were fixed on Jim, his lips kiss-red and his hips thrusting up into his hand involuntarily. Jim’s smile broadened, and he moved his hips a little, wriggling his ass teasingly.

“You like my ass?” He said, smugly.   
  
“Sure do, darlin’. Wanna come over here so I can show ya how much I like it?”   
  
“Why don’t you come and get it?” Jim returned, challengingly. 

“I might jus’ do that.” Bones said, and in one smooth movement he slid off the bed and strode over to Jim, wrapping one arm around his waist and pressing Jim’s ass to his cock. His other hand reached around to tease at one of Jim’s nipples, and he leaned his head down to bite a hickey onto Jim’s neck. Jim moaned, throwing back his head, leaning it on Bones’ shoulder and grinding his ass back gently, teasing Bones’ cock with it.

Bones ran a thumb over Jim’s nipple, and then pinched at it experimentally.

“Ah!  _ Yes, Bones! _ ” Jim hissed, his knees giving out as he leaned entirely back into Bones’ embrace.

“S’alright, darlin’, I gotcha.” Bones murmured, nibbling at Jim’s ear as he gently pinched his nipple again, his other hand running teasingly over the very top of his pubic hair. He rolled his hips a little, suppressing a groan, and Jim responded by pressing his ass back again, despite his distraction. Jim turned his head, and Bones met his lips in a kiss that was all tongue and no finesse, but it didn’t matter, not when Bones was oh so slowly tracing his hand down to cup Jim’s balls and tease them with a feather-light touch.

“Bones, please…” Jim said, breath coming in aroused pants now.

“Please what, darlin’?”   
  
“Touch me, or fuck me, just don’t tease me so much!” Jim moaned breathily as Bones licked at the skin of his neck again.   
  
“Oh, but you look so good like this, sweetheart. So desperate for me.” Bones crooned, letting one finger trace up Jim’s cock and smear the precome over the head. “Tell me, what d’ya want more.” He said, guiding Jim back a little, Jim unable to do anything but follow. “My cock in your mouth, or on your ass?”

“Oh, I don’t...I don’t know…” Jim said, pressing his ass back greedily, turning his head again to press kisses to Bones’ jaw.   
  
“Alright then,” Bones said, softly. “How about I tease you ‘til you pick which happens first, hm?” Jim moaned, his mind torn between the two different kinds of pleasure in the future and the sensual delights of the present. “Look in front of ya, darlin’.”   
  
Jim turned his gaze forward, and saw the mirror. He bit his lip. He could see the two men in the mirror clearly, but he struggled to place himself in his body. The blond man staring back at him, his eyes were dark, doused in arousal, blinking hazily at himself. His lips were swollen and slick with spit, kissed raw, and the bites across his neck were darkening into reddened patches. He watched Bones’ hands teasing over his nipple, occasionally spreading out and dragging across his skin to reach the other nipple. The other hand was ghosting gently up and down his cock, which was flushed and standing proud of his body, the tip glistening with his arousal. He watched, half-distantly, as the hand near his cock closed loosely over it, and he saw and felt his hips buck up into the fist with abandon.

He moaned, and his reflection moaned with him, Bones’ reflection gazing at his mirror-body with a touch of reverence and a great deal of desire. The man he saw in the mirror, he knew it was him. But there was something about the image that felt different, incongruous. He wasn’t used to seeing himself like this, so given up to pleasure. It was intoxicating.

“So, which d’ya want first, darlin’?” Bones prompted, bowing his head into Jim’s neck for a moment, his voice trembling slightly with the effort of controlling himself.

“I…” Jim stared at his reflection, drawn to the sight of his parted, plush lips. “Fuck my mouth, Bones. Please.”

“Goddamn,” Bones said, his voice rough. “I ain’t gonna refuse such a polite request.” Bones released him, and guided Jim towards the bed. He took a pillow and put it on the floor, and Jim knelt on it without being asked, reaching out to snag Bones’ hips.

“Come on, Bones, you’ve made me wait long enough!” Jim said, pleased when Bones moved towards him, finally near enough to brush his lips against his cock if he wanted to. Bones handed him a condom, and Jim ripped the foil packet impatiently, pinching the tip and rolling it on just over the head, before he looked up at Bones for a moment. One of Bones’ hands had fallen onto his shoulder, the other resting lightly at the back of his neck. He closed his mouth over the head of Bones’ cock, and used his lips to roll the condom down as he swallowed him.

“Oh, fuck!” Bones’ hand grasped tightly at Jim’s hair, and he moaned around the cock, one of his hands moving from Bones’ hips to finish unrolling the condom and then fist the rest of the cock carefully in his hand. Jim pulled off with a gentle pop, and grinned up at Bones.

“I haven’t used a cherry-flavoured condom since I was about sixteen.” He laughed.   
  
“How is it?” Bones asked, through the arousal thick in his throat.

“Nice. Satisfyingly big, I’m definitely looking forward to taking it in my ass. The cherry flavour isn’t bad either.” He said, cheekily.

“Dammit, you know what I-” Bones stopped abruptly as Jim sucked his dick back in his mouth, his hand moving perfectly in time with it. Jim moved steadily, bobbing up and down and occasionally flicking a glance up to see Bones’ face. Bones’ eyes were half-open, and he was biting his lip, like he was concentrating hard on memorising every second. Jim pulled up to hum and lick around the head, before pulling off again.

“You don’t have to be so gentle, you know.” Jim said. “You can move a bit.”   
  
“You want me to move?” Bones said.

“Yeah.”   
  
“Ya sure that’s all you want?” Bones removed the hand resting on Jim’s shoulder, and used it to guide the head forward, rubbing it gently over Jim’s lips, shining with lube and spit. “How about you explain ta me exactly how ya want me to take your mouth?”

“I...I want you to fuck my mouth. Hold my head still and make me take it.” Jim said, mouthing at Bones’ cock, licking a stripe up it before Bones’ hand tightened in his hair, holding him back.

“Ask a bit more convincingly, darlin’, an’ I might jus’ do it.”

“Fuck my mouth, Bones. Please!” Jim tried to press forward, held back by the hand in his hair, and he opened his mouth, looking up at Bones with his most imploring eyes.

“Anythin’ for you, sweetheart.” Bones said, and the endearment accompanied by the way Bones guided his cock into his mouth, made him grateful that he was already on his knees. Bones’ other hand moved to hold Jim’s hair too, and then he snapped his hips up, filling Jim’s mouth and pushing down his throat. Jim’s hands clutched onto Bones’ hips, holding on desperately as Bones held his head in place. Bones pulled out again, and Jim gasped for air, before Bones’ cock filled his throat again. He moved in and out, still gently, and Jim wanted more. He tried to press forward, despite the tears starting to stream from his eyes at the way the cock was pressing insistently down his throat and testing his control of his gag reflex.

Bones pulled himself out entirely, and let Jim gasp in more air.

“Jim, darlin’,” Bones said, his tone soft. “Y’alright ta go a bit harder?”   
  
“ _ Yes, _ please!” Jim rasped, opening his mouth again, licking his lips and waiting, eyes fixed on Bones’ cock.

Bones pressed into Jim’s mouth again, pushing all the way in for a moment and then pulling out halfway, still slowly. Jim moaned, trying his best to lick at the wide girth to encourage Bones to move. He felt the hands in his hair move, twisting in to get a better grip, and then Bones’ hips began to move. Jim’s hands tightened on Bones’ hips, as he did his best to ride out the movements, the cock in his mouth making him nearly gag several times, though he was determined to take it. He moved his tongue against the length of it whenever he could, and tried to suck, but there wasn’t much room to manoeuvre around it.

After a time, Jim wasn’t entirely sure how long, his sense of time warped by the hot arousal pooling in his own cock and the feeling of Bones’ pushing in and out of him, Bones slowed. He pulled out, and Jim dragged in a harsh breath, ragged against his abused throat.

“God, you feel amazin’.” Bones moaned, and Jim licked his lips in response, trying to smile as he worked his sore jaw.

Bones gripped his head again, and Jim opened automatically, Bones’ cock sliding in all the way, but this time instead of pulling out, he held it there. Jim instinctively struggled around it, his throat trying to convulse, fresh tears falling from his eyes. His hands gripped Bones so hard it was certainly going to leave bruises, and yet he refused to tap out or give up. He struggled a little against Bones’ hands, but Bones held him firmly. Jim was starting to run out of air, he needed to breathe, and the realisation that he was entirely at Bones’ mercy made his hard, leaking cock actually twitch. Bones pulled him off his cock suddenly, and Jim coughed around the air rushing into his lungs, gasping and pulling his hands away from Bones’ hips to rest on his thighs, then wiping away the spit and tears.

“Oh my god, Bones.” He said, roughly. “You’re fucking great at this. You ever thought of being a professional Dom?” Jim was only half-joking, his brain swirling with arousal and need. Bones laughed.

“It ain’t a career I can say as I ever considered, no.” Bones said, moving to lie back on the bed again, his hand back to holding the base of his dick. “Use this to finger yourself open for me, darlin’.” Bones threw a tube of lube onto the bed near where Jim was kneeling, and Jim picked it up, shivering at the words.

“I don’t know how you can say stuff like that, and insist you haven’t considered being a Dom. God, you’re so in control, it’s maddening. Good, but, fuck, I’m a mess and you’re instructing me so lewdly I don’t know what to do with myself.” Jim babbled, taking the lube and spreading his thighs as he coated his fingers with the lube.

“Trust me, the only reason I’m in control is ‘cause I’m lettin’ you prep yourself. You felt so fuckin’ good, Jim. Reckon I’d explode if I had ta finger you open myself before I fuck you.”   
  
“Well,” Jim said, running his middle finger around his asshole before pushing in gently. “At least some of my ego can be in-intact.” He stumbled over the word, closing his eyes and feeling the burn of it, the slickness of the lube and the tight clench of the ring of muscle. He consciously relaxed himself, watching as Bones slowly started stroking his cock again.

He inserted a second finger, timing his thrusts with the strokes Bones made to his cock. Jim bit his lip, the pleasure-pain overwhelming him as his fingers brushed just a little close to his prostate.

“Oh, Bones, I can’t wait to have your cock inside me.” Jim said, partly because he needed to express himself and partly to try and share the overwhelm with Bones. Jim was gratified to hear Bones moan at that, and it spurred him on to add a third finger, scissoring in and out of himself in an attempt to speed up the process.

“Careful, darlin’,” Bones said, and he sounded concerned enough that Jim felt himself slip a little from his aroused state, enough to process the words that came next fully. “I don’t wanna hurt you, you can take your time, I don’t mind.”   
  
“That’s sweet, but if I don’t get your cock inside me soon, I might actually cry.” Jim said, grinning as he pulled out. “Besides, in case you couldn’t tell, I like to feel a bit stretched. Overwhelm pretty much really turns me on.”

“That’s fair.” Bones said, letting go of his cock for a moment. “You like bein’ held down too, right?”   
  
“You promised to hold me down and fuck me into next week, Bones.” Jim stood and laid himself out on the bed next to the other man, raising his hands above his head, lying loosely on the pillow on either side. “You gonna make good on that, or keep asking questions you know the answer to?”   
  
“I jus’ wanna do this right, Jim, calm down! You’re such an impatient brat.” Bones rolled his eyes, and pushed Jim’s knees apart so he could kneel between his legs. “Tell me if it hurts.” He said. “More’n you’d like.” He added, as Jim raised an eyebrow.

“I will, Bones. Now please, fuck me already!” Jim tilted his hips invitingly, and Bones seemed to lose all power to resist. He guided his cock to Jim’s entrance, sinking in slowly and steadily, as Jim gasped, the air pushed out of his lungs by the size of it. “Yes, god,  _ Bones _ !” Jim moaned, his head pressing back against the sheets.

Bones ran his hands up Jim’s torso, stopping to flick at a nipple before reaching for his wrists and pressing them down into the pillows firmly. Jim arced up into the touch, moaning and the sensation of being pinned down, held on the mattress by Bones’ hands and his cock. He moaned, trying to move his hips, to get Bones to move already, even though he was still adjusting to the size as Bones bottomed out.

“Enjoyin’ yourself?” Bones enquired, bending his head down to suck one of Jim’s nipples into his mouth. Jim let out a wild shout, and arced up into Bones’ touch again, rolling his hips desperately.

“ _ Bones _ ! Just move, dammit!”

“Ask nicely, sweetheart.” Bones, swirled his tongue over Jim’s nipple, and Jim could feel the pleasure curl around his groin, intensifying the pleasure of the pressure Bones’ cock applied to his prostate, and he clenched involuntarily around it. “Fuck!” Bones exclaimed, pressing his forehead to Jim’s chest and taking in a breath shakily.

“Please, fuck me, just  _ move _ , I need you to fuck me, please, Bones!” Jim was babbling again, lost in the sensations, in the strength of Bones’ grip on his wrists and the cock inside him that finally, finally moved, sending sparks of pleasure ricocheting up his spine, the slickness of the lube and condom doing only so much to alleviate the erotic burn of the cock in his ass. “Yes, finally, oh god!” Jim gasped out the words, hardly able to breathe as Bones slowly moved in and out. Gradually, his breathing evened out, and he could feel himself bucking into the thrusts. Jim lifted his legs to wrap around Bones’ waist, and clenched down deliberately.

“Fuck, Jim!” Bones moaned, his grip tightening on Jim’s wrists.

“Yes, Fuck Jim. Now!” Jim paused, and then added, “Please!”   
  
“Brat.” Bones accused, but his tone was too wrecked to be anything but affectionate. Jim tried to think of a retort through the pleasure scattering through his body, but then Bones’s thrusts sped up, and he lost track of everything again.

As it picked up, the angle of Bones’ cock changed, so it was hitting his prostate reliably on every thrust. Jim moaned helplessly, his arms struggling to move against Bones’, almost delirious with the all-encompassing sensations, with the trace of friction against his own, desperate cock. With each thrust, the arousal burned brighter, gathering and growing, tension spreading through his thighs and ass and lower stomach muscles as the pleasure built up to a crescendo. Then he was coming, with a harsh, wild cry, in a voice he barely recognised as his own, untouched and streaking come across both their chests. His ass clenched and fluttered with it as he came down from the unbelieveable high of his orgasm, and he felt Bones tense inside him, thrusting unevenly for a few moments, a broken moan spilling from his lips before he stilled and pulled out.

Jim hardly noticed as Bones rolled off the bed, until he felt a damp cloth gently wiping away the come on his chest.

“Hmm.” He mumbled, his limbs feeling heavy, honeyed and intensely satisfied. “Thanks, Bones.”   
  
“No worries, darlin’.” Bones pressed a kiss to Jim’s temple, gentle and sweet, and then covers were being pulled over him, and he felt Bones lying next to him. Jim lazily shuffled towards his warmth, eyes drooping as he wound one arm around Bones’ waist, their feet tangling together easily.

“Night, Bones.” Jim said, his lips brushing against Bones’ neck as he spoke.

“Night, Jim.”

* * *

Jim woke in an empty bed. He could hear an alarm ringing, and he blinked his eyes open sleepily, memory of the previous night returning as he felt his luxuriously aching limbs. He grinned, rolling out of the bed slowly and heading over to his clothes to collect his phone and turn off the alarm. He padded back to the bed, burrowing under the covers and unlocking it. Fortunately, it hadn’t lost all of it’s charge overnight. He flicked through the notifications, one e-mail catching his eye - an update for a payment to his account.

He frowned. He hadn’t been expecting anything. He clicked on it, and stared at the figures, his brain frozen in place. Ten thousand dollars had been transferred to his account. He nearly dropped the phone. It had to be some kind of mistake, and it was already killing him that he would be honest and ring the bank to let them know. He checked the name of the depositor, an L H McCoy. He bit his lip. The only McCoy he had heard of was the billionaire who had pioneered several new surgery techniques. Why he would have accidentally made such a payment was, frankly mystifying.

Jim felt something nagging at the back of his mind, and he sat up, trying to pursue it. McCoy, the famous billionaire. The cute doctor with the unexpectedly lush hotel suite and a strangely confident attitude about being left alone in a desert, here for a high-profile medical conference. The phone slipped from his hands as the door from the main suite into the bedroom opened and Bones walked in, wearing another pristine suit.

“Leonard.” Jim said, staring at Bones in shock.

“Yeah, Jim?” Bones looked a little uncomfortable, reaching out to grab a watch from the top of one of the dressers in the room.

“Leonard. Leonard McCoy.” Jim said, blankly. “You’re Leonard McCoy.”   
  
“Ah.” Bones bit his lip, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

“You’re…” Jim trailed off, staring at the man in front of him. Bones - or rather, Leonard Horatio McCoy, billionaire and world-famous surgeon.   
  
“Look, I’m sorry, I jus’...it never came up an’, y’know, it was good ta have someone talk to me like I’m an actual person, an’ not some kinda jumped-up celebrity.” Bones sounded awkward, and a little ashamed. 

Jim stared, for so long that he could feel the silence beginning to press in around him.

“Are you ok?”

Jim shut his eyes tight, ignoring the warm air and wishing he could vanish. Because of course he would end up having a scorching, meaningless one-night-stand with a gorgeous guy who happened to also be a billionaire, but more importantly, happened to be  _ kind _ . The genuine worry and concern tasted bitter in his throat, and he felt raw, fucked emotionally as well as physically.

“Don’t.” He said, his voice harsh and scratchy in his throat. “Just. Leave it, okay? I’m fine. I’ll be gone, soon, I was just tired. You paid me, it’s all good.”   
  
Jim opened his eyes, watched Bones take a step back to let him up. He grabbed at his clothes, pulling them on as quickly as he could, his cheeks burning with shame, anger at his own foolishness. How could he have thought that this was anything other than a job? Bones was a great guy, he’d gone along with what Jim wanted and now he’d even gone out of his way to pay him, despite his idiotic insistence that he shouldn’t. Even now, his careful distance and gentle tone spoke of kindness, and he could hardly bear it. He grabbed at his clothes, pulling them on hastily. 

“Jim,” Bones began, his voice soft, reaching a hand out to him.

Jim ignored it, pulling on his boots and fumbling with the laces. “No, stop. Really, it’s fine. You more than paid. I’m flattered you think I was such a good fuck, Bones. I’ll be out of your hair just as soon as I can tie these shitty laces!”

Strong hands pushed his shaking ones aside, deftly tying the laces. Jim blinked at him numbly. Bones, on his knees, with him sitting on the bed above him. Hormones rushed into his already overloaded brain, and he jerked back, nearly hitting Bones with his knee.

“Shit. I’m sorry!” Jim scrambled past him, reaching for the door. 

“Jim-“

His boot caught on Bones’ thigh and he tripped and fell. Jim curled up into a ball of pain, his knee and sides throbbing with future bruises. “Fuck. Just leave me here. I’m dead. I don’t think this could physically get more humiliating.” Jim bit out the words, mostly to himself. He nearly flinched away from the rough hand stroking through his hair, the sense-memory flashing him back to last night, to kiss-swollen lips and hard muscles, and he could feel himself coming undone, unravelling in front of the very man he desperately needed to avoid.

“Y’ain’t gonna die, Jim. I just need you ta sit up for me, alright? Where does it hurt?”   
  
“My knee and side.” Jim said, tersely, clinging to his last vestige of self-control. “I’ll be fine.” He sat up, pushing forcefully off the floor. He found himself kneeling, with Bones still reaching out to him. The gentleness in the man’s eyes made Jim want to be vicious. “It’s not like I’m not gonna have other bruises from last night anyway.”   
  
Bones actually flinched, looking away. “I thought you liked that, damn you.”   
  
“Yeah, well, I’ll like anything for ten thousand dollars. You were great, made my job real easy, so just leave it, okay?”   
  
“Shit, Jim, that wasn’t meant to be goddamn payment!” Bones snapped, finally betraying something other than calm.

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

“I mean,” Bones said, his tone falling back into calm, with that weary sound again, the one Jim instinctively wanted to soothe. “I was gonna be gone. You didn’t want payment, an’ I didn’t either, because I didn’t want ta be a client. Hell, I still don’t! But I couldn’t jus’ leave you here, doin’ this, when you really want somethin’ else. Not when I can afford just about anythin’ you’d need ta set you up for the life you want.” Bones sat back, leaning against the bed, passing a hand over his face. He paused to rub at his eyes gently. When he was finished, he looked at Jim again, sadness written across his features, and a terrifying depth of affection in his hazel eyes. Jim could see where the sunlight glinted off his stubble. “I’m sorry, kid. I didn’t want you ta take it this way. I just…wanted ta help.”

“Fucking hell, Bones. What the actual shit? You’re a complete idiot. A rich, idealistic, complete and utter  _ ass _ .”

“Thanks, Jim.” Bones said, dryly.

“You’re welcome. Really, you should be grateful I don’t call you worse! What part of giving a literal whore, money as a gift and not payment seemed like a good plan? How on this godforsaken desert was I supposed to know it was a gift and not a fee? Magic?” Jim took a deep breath, the air clear now in his lungs.

“Aw hell, I don’t know. It’s not like I do this kinda thing often! Sure, I’ll help out random people, but I sure as hell don’t usually-“   
  
“Fuck their brains out the night before?” Jim suggested, helpfully.   
  
“Jesus Christ, kid. Alright, yeah.” Bones looked at him, consideringly. “It was stupid as hell.”   
  
“Too fucking right.” Jim stood, moving over and sliding back down to the floor next to Bones. “Of course you make a habit of casually giving people you meet ten thousand dollars as a gift.” He laughed, then winced as it stretched his sore ribs.

“Dammit, Jim, you’re hurt. You don’t gotta let me be the one ta look you over, but you should see a doctor.”   
  
“Later.” Jim shrugged, then turned to meet Bones’ gaze. “Right now, there’s something more important to do.”   
  
“Jim, your health is-“   
  
“Shut. Up.” Jim glared, and Bones fell silent, regarding him with a hopeful expression that Jim felt was unfairly endearing. “You weren’t trying to pay me. I now have, what, ten thousand and sixty dollars to my name. So. What is this, to you, then? What was last night? You planned to be gone when I woke up.” His last sentence felt vaguely accusatory, even to him.

“Last night…was me being selfish. I wanted you. Hell, I still do. You’re stunnin’, intelligent, you manage ta be both optimistic an’ the most cynical person I ever met. I’ve barely known you for a full day an’ I already know you’re goddamn amazin’.” He paused. “An’ I was gonna be gone because…well. I couldn’t think of a single reason why you’d want me back. Better ta leave, let you get on with your life an’ think on me as, well, hopefully a relatively mind-blowing one-night-stand.”   
  
“Have you seen yourself in a mirror, lately, Bones? Can’t think of a single reason…? Oh, I don’t know, how about the fact that you’re fucking gorgeous? Or maybe that you’re the most ridiculously compassionate person ever, or the fact you’re a literal billionaire? You should be worried about people desperately trying to keep you, not thinking they’ll throw you away!” Jim shook his head, disbelief and just how well it fitted into Bones’ character warring in his mind. “I have absolutely no clue how you’ve survived this long without someone making you their husband. Actually wait, no, I do know, it’s because you just give them money anyway. Hell, Bones. You’re utterly ridiculous.”

“In the interest of bein’ totally honest, I was married once.” Bones said, looking away from Jim. “She got a damn good deal outta the divorce, too. But at least I could afford a good lawyer. Heaven knows how much she’d have gotten if I couldn’t.” 

“Damn.” Jim wondered, privately, just how much of Bones’ utter lack of self-worth came from that marriage. “So, you’re single, then.”

“What?”   
  
“You’re not seeing anyone. Right?”   
  
“God, no!” Bones turned to look at Jim again, seeming offended. “I wouldn’t have slept with you if I had a partner, dammit!”

“Alright, I was just making sure, Bones, relax. Don’t want to be a homewrecker, you know.”   
  
“Jim, what the hell are y’on about?”   
  
“I’m asking you on a date. If you want. Since I get to head to San Francisco so I can apply to study astrophysics, and you live there. Seems like it’d be a waste not to meet up again.”

“Are you for real, kid?” Bones stared at him, the smile tentatively dawning on his features making Jim grin in return.

“Sure. Why not? I think it’s obvious that I want you. I mean, it was obvious even before I found out you’re filthy rich!” Jim tested out the joke, and Bones’ responding laughter eased away the remaining tension.

“Well, when ya put it that way…why the hell not, indeed.” He picked Jim’s phone out from his pocket, and typed in it rapidly. “I gotta go present, I’m due at the conference in half an hour.” He tossed the phone back to Jim, and stood, straightening his tie and walking to the door, confidence seeping back into his gait. He turned back to look at Jim and winked. “Call me, darlin’.”

Jim watched the door swing shut, temporarily speechless. He looked down at his phone, and the new contact, named ‘Bones’. He slowly began to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I wrote a lot of this in one hit late at night, so I apologise for any typos that I've missed! XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! This is possibly the smuttiest smut I have ever smutted, so yeah, there's that! Let me know if it worked out XD
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul and will be deeply appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
